Seven sins
by Medaka-chan
Summary: -Gruvia Week- Seven Days, Seven Sins, one for day...how a Girl with angelic face can wake all sins in Gray? -complete-
1. Haughtiness

**Hello, this fic is for Gruvia Week :D and is my first fic in english, i love the languaje but still i have grammar mistakes, so sorry fot that...this is gonna be one-shots about sins that Juvia causes in Gray and something else, every sin have a draw that is in my account on devianart, **

**Y este mensaje es para los que les gustan mis fics en español, no se preocupen que tambien lo voy a subir en español...**

* * *

_- 1° Haughtiness -_

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

**_3° Lust_**

**_4° Anger_**

**_5° Gluttony_**

**_6° Envy_**

**_7° Laziness _**

* * *

Seven Sins :

**1°** **Haughtiness:**

"there you are again, beggin for me, doing anything for me, for make me….happy, in a way to say...this is all your fault, you treated me like a hero or god, it's all your fault, because for everything you made now, i feel like a god, because everything you are doing now, I really feel I deserve it, I don't understand exactly what was what I did, I just care what I feel, I know is wrong but it feels so good to be treated like a god, I'm getting used to it, if I'm a god and you are the only who notice it, I prefer that you are the only one who treated like this….how can you wake that sin on me?"

* * *

**the next one is gonna be a little more longer, promise...and for each sin there's gonna be a draw and for **Haughtiness** there's one in:**

/liiloh .deviantart art/ 7-Sins-362802969?q =gallery %3Aliiloh&qo=0** (i put spaces because if i don't, the link disappear :S) anyway in my profile is the link of my account on devianart i submit the fic there to...so please tell me my grammar mistakes :D**


	2. Greed-Avarice

well, this is the chapter two :)

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness _**

_- 2° Avarice/Greed -_

**_3° Lust_**

**_4° Anger_**

**_5° Gluttony_**

**_6° Envy_**

**_7° Laziness_**

* * *

Seven Sins

_2° Greed/Avarice:_

-Gray-sama, now Juvia is gonna bring you a drink, wait here- she said with a smile and the ice mage just stay seeing how she walks away

"again, I don't know why….I don't why i don't say _no, _i just wait for you, at first I didn't like and I tried to back you off, your attentions bothers me, that was I want to believe but then I actually want to avoid the reality, that _I want more_"

-here Gray-sama, I put it ice cubs, the way you like it- she said sweetly

"I start to drinking it and you just stay there, watching and waiting that in any moment if i need something and you would be there for accomplish it…I was acting like a didn't notice but the truth be tell, I notice it and _I like it_"

"people said that when you have money, you want more and more, well I said when I have you doing that things…..is like…_addictive_ and I start to think that…I like that because is you who do it, I suppose that you thought that I was uncomfortable and you turn around for leave but I see that someone call you that was why you are leaving….

-Juvia- I said coldly and uninteresting, you turn around for see my face with your smile

-¿Yes Gray-sama?- you said approaching a little more

-I need more ice, ¿can you bring it more?- I request you and again you said _yes_ with your typical smile feeling happy _for help,_ I guess, and walk away for bring him what he needs.

"I want more of you, I know that in any moment i going to say to you I like the things you doing for me…don't stop and all days I have a fight with myself for control that feelings, that _greed_ that you causes in me"

* * *

**is a little longer than the first oen, sorry if is not what you were expecting :S, there's a draw in fanart**

link here: liiloh. /art/ Greed- 363176914?q= gallery% 3Aliiloh&qo=0 (**or in my profile is the link of my account**)

**monkeyrawr: **si, soy fan de full metal, la casualidad es que ya habia pensado en estos onbe-shot y despues me entero de la "gruvia week" entonces me dije wow, justo lo que necesitaba :D, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo

**BonneyQ: **you like it? come on we know that it sucks, at least the first one, this one i like a little more, well you review o.o thanks so much, for you review and support :D


	3. Lust

here is third Lust :D, sorry for my grammar mistakes :D

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness _**

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

_- 3° Lust -_

**_4° Anger_**

**_5° Gluttony_**

**_6° Envy_**

**_7° Laziness_**

* * *

Seven Sins

_3° Lust:_

-hey Gray, you are very quiet for be you- said a voice, "I couldn't identify who was it because I was in a kind of trance, again there's a party in the club but a different party, it was a fancy party, the president Makarov said that this party was special so we have to dress "nice", so I don't have to undress myself, well I understand that is different party but that is not a reason for were cloth like that, why she was wearing _that_ dress? that black dress with gloves and heels also black, I never saw you wearing something so short, when you sit I can see the tattoo in your left leg and the worse part it was…..that _I like it_, I actually like it and I hate to admitted even if it's for myself"

-hey Gray, I leave you here a beer….it looks like that you need it- another voice said to me, "but again I didn't recognize of who was the voice, I just stay there staring at Juvia, how can she looks like so…"_hot_", is that the word?, I guess it is, it's a simple dress, is not adjusted, yes is a little short but she looks _beautiful_, I can't stop looking at it, my pant is getting tighter

-Gray, are you ok? You are sweating- "am i?" I pass a hand in my forehead and I feel it all wet "yes, I am sweating, _fuck_ I can't take off this damn suit because the old men is gonna get angry with me….and it's curious because it's not the heat that usually feel….it's_ different…..so different_" you are laughing with the girls, they say something funny because you cover your mouth with your hand, and now your hands with those longs black gloves….only you can wearing those in _that _way" I decide to drink all beer maybe that help to focus in something else and maybe help to make me cold inside

When I was swallow all the liquid, i saw how you got up of your sit, and what do you decided to do?...yes, you decided coming where I'm sitting, why now?, why in the moment that I hardly trying to control myself, to control the heat that I feel

-Gray-sama, are you having a great time?- she ask me sweetly and when she did that she bent over a bit and in front of my eyes, I could see the entrance of her breast "you are doing this unpurpose" I tough and not looking directly at your eyes, I answer you

-yeah, normally, like the other parties- I said uninterested and you sit by my side

-it's kind different party you know, it's the first time that we dress formally and "fancy"- she said with a smile

-it's the same for me- I said looking everywhere except your face and trying hardly to think in another thing but I just smell your essence, "you are doing this every minute more harder for me to control myself, I feel so much hot"

-well, there's a new members in the club so the master decide that the theme for the party would be dresses and suits- she said excited and she got closer to me so my arm was touching her…..arm or breast? "I really don't know what a hell it was but that was the end of my inner patience, I got up without looking at your eyes, I pull you outside holding your wrist and you only made noises totally confuse, I imagine why you react like that but I can't control myself anymore" i drag you at the back of the club and push you against the near wall more that I found, I take off my shirt and coat then I look at your eyes for the first time in the night and your expression was very surprise It was like you don't recognize me at first, "but I know you realize it, you saw it in my eyes, you saw that….i couldn't control it _anymore_" I start to suck it your neck….suck it and lick it, you just made noises and moans that make me feel more _hot, _you pass your leg between my legs, that make me do it, I grab your thighs and I lift you up, now you can't touch the floor with your feet, I push my body more agains yours, I can feel your chest against mine, my hands was moving for themselves, one of them slipped the straps of your dress and bra

-…._i couldn't control myself anymore_…- I said in a whisper against her ear and breath heavily against her neck and the only thing she said….

- you don't have to-

"you ….. i can't control the lust that you causes in me…._anymore_"

* * *

**so, i found this better than the others, i hope you enjoy it :D, don't forget that there's a draw in fanart you can find the link in my profile :D**

Cat Goliath: **i'm glad that you like the two chapters :D, thaks for your reviews and support. **


	4. Anger

sorry, it's suppose that i have to updated one for day but i had troubles, well there's no excuse, jus i can say sorry T_T

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness_**

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

**_3° Lust_**

_- 4° Anger -_

**_5° Gluttony_**

**_6° Envy_**

**_7° Laziness_**

* * *

Seven Sins

_4° Anger:_

"The sky looks like it was in flames, well there was freaking dragons flying around the all city so it match with the situation, the rocks what falls of the buildings and the screams of people practically make you deaf, this take us by surprise, a powerful light came from the castle and then we saw dragons coming, how the hell that happened? We were just finishing the GMG and now this, we found everyone in a place that the dragons can't see, and ten we talk, a small group is going for one side and the other is going to try to help evacuate the people left in town and in that group was_ her_"

-now we are going- said Erza walking away, everyone look so tired, out of magic, a minute before we end it a really hard fights and now this…..

-Gray-sama- I heard behind my back, I turn around and I saw her, she has her hands together and she was looking at me with a soft smile in her porcelain face

-yeah?- I asked a little curious, she came near and near with a little flush on her cheeks until she was in front of me and she was looking at her feet, a couple of minutes passed and she just stay there in silence, I was losing my patience and when i was going to ask her why she was so quiet, she dares to look at me with a decide expression and the next thing i knew was that she was pressing her lips on mine, it was just for a couple seconds and it was a brush but definitely it was a kiss, when she gives some steps back she look at me with her rosy cheeks for what she just did, I was just perplex for what just happen, I didn't know how to react, I didn't expect she did that and less in that moment, I don't know why I hold her hand...maybe it was a reflex or a way to respond to her act and then she decide to speak

-that…..it was just in case that something happen…- she said very nervous looking to any other place

"so she is worry for me, nothing is gonna happen to me, I feel a little disappointed that she tough that I can lose against this situation but the enbiroment didn't help with my confidence"

-nothing is gonna happen to me- I said with a little grin trying to give her calm, she squeeze my hand a little then walk away and before she disappear completely of mi sight she turn around and give me a shy smile

-nothing is gonna happen to Gray-sama, Juvia knows- and with that she left

"I understand now, she wasn't worried for me…in this moment in this situation, I have to feel anger towards the dragons or anything else but the _anger_ that I feel is towards you….how could you say that?….you just told me that maybe you couldn't make it" I make my hands turn into a fists and with all my anger I ran in the way that you went…"for make you know all anger _ you_ causes in me...and prove that nothing will happen to you"

* * *

**in a couples of minutes i'm gonna updated all the chapters, and i'm gonna publish a one-shot in apologies for the waiting :D **

**special thanks for:**

Yumeko nee: **thanks for you review and support, they are shirt :S, but well enjoy them :D**

Cat Goliath: **i'm so glad you like it, thanks for the review and support**

**thanks for the favs and follows, **


	5. Gluttony

like i said...

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness_**

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

**_3° Lust_**

**_4° Anger_**

_- 5° Gluttony -_

**_6° Envy_**

**_7° Laziness_**

* * *

Seven Sins

_5° Gluttony:_

-Gray-sama, Juvia made you lunch, would you like to eat it?- she ask me sweetly with your rosy cheeks

"I just came from a restaurant, I ate a lot, that is what I should say to you but…."

-course, I'm hungry- i said without thinking "how can I say no to those eyes?, I star to eat it and I see how your eyes sparkle with every bite"

-how is it Gray-sama?- you asked excited

-it's good- I said giving you a grin

-really? Juvia will make you lunch everyday, if you want it- she said putting her hands in her face and smiling in a silly way

-I would like that- "I should say it no but it was impossible for me in that moment, I just finish the lunch and you smile at me, what a smile, so bright and beautiful, I want to see it all the time"

-I'm still hungry- I said without thinking..._again_

-you do? Oh well Juvia can make you more if you want?- she said innocently without knowing what you are doing to me

-sure, you can cook in my place- I said walking for guild's door and you follow me "if I have to eat for see your smile everyday I will do, I will eat until i explode...and with that thought I notice the _gluttony_ what born inside of me"

* * *

**in couple of minutes, i'm gonna updated the next ones :D**


	6. Envy

i hope you like it...

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness_**

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

**_3° Lust_**

**_4° Anger_**

_**5° Gluttony**_

_- 6° Envy -_

**_7° Laziness_**

* * *

Seven Sins

_6° Envy:_

"i don't understand how much can he knows about you?, are you even talk with him in your old guild?" I was thinking with my face on my hand, the way you talk with him, the way you smile…you smile in a different way when you are with him "I _don't like_ that"

-hey Gray, are you going for mission?- ask me Lucy infront of me

-I don't know, maybe- I said coldly and I saw how Juvia stand up and hug Gajeel, well course he was trying to blow her off "what that fuck was that?" -no, I don't think that I'm going on a mission- I said bitterly

-are you sure? We are going with Natsu and Erza, is a good one and enough jewels for each one- the blond said excited

-no, I'm not in mood- I said looking the glass in the table

-ok, I'm going- she said with a tone worry in her voice but I couldn't careless, I was just trying to hear the conversation between _her _and the iron dragon slayer

"she looks so happy talking with him and he looks so _i-don't-care, _I don't like that you have more history with him…..it's not jealous, because I know that you never gonna love anyone except me…..but is something else" then I notice and my eyes open in realization "now I know what it is, you and him share a bond, a very important bond, _your first friend_" when I thought it I smile defeated "it was _envy_ what I feel, it's the envy that I feel when you smile at him because I could never be your first friend, I never could it be your first comrade, your first partner in mission, he'll always be the first before me even if you don't notice, because he met you before than me"


	7. lazyness

the last sin :)

* * *

**_1° Haughtiness_**

**_2° Avarice/Greed_**

**_3° Lust_**

**_4° Anger_**

_**5° Gluttony**_

**_6° Envy _**

_- 7° Laziness -_

* * *

Seven Sins

_7° Lazyness:_

"i always hated -do- nothing, i prefer do a mission that stay all day in a place, but know that change…_because of you_"

Your arms around my body feels so right, your head against my chest…the warm of your body is so tender that only make me tight my grip around your body that movement wake you up so you move a little and open slowly your eyes and when you see me….you smile

-good morning, Gray-sama- you said softly cuddling your head more in my chest

-morning- I said in a sleepy voice although I was awake while ago

-we have to get up, Gray-sama- she said trying to move away but I tighten my grip impeding for you go away

-no, we can stay a little longer- I said cuddling a little more between your neck and shoulder and you giggle

-come on Gray-sama, we have to go, we can't stay here all day- she said sweetly and I could feel her warm breath against my neck

-yes we can, let me show you- I said and I give her a soft kiss on her neck

"in other days, I would be already in the guil looking for a mission but when I saw you sleep and I said to myself I gonna stay like this all day, I have so much _lazy_ for leave here, I want to stay all day in bed with you, you make me so lazy….and I like it"

-o-ok just a couple of minutes- she said between breaths

* * *

**ok, the last one, tomorrow i will post a one-shot, short but still Gruvia :D, thaks for reading. **


End file.
